Love, Men, and Math
by Sammylady
Summary: Furious squeaking noises lead Jack and Daniel to an unusual discovery!


love,men and math.  
by: sammylady

One ordinary day at the SGC Jack O'neill was walking down the corridor when he heard moaning sounds. Jack being the naturally curious man he is, decided to investigate the intensifying sounds. Tredding ever so lightly he slowly rounded the corner, being sure not to make a peep. he had almost reached the source of the moaning when all of a sudden...  
" HEY JACK! " hollered a curious archeologist. " DAN......Daniel " Jack quieted himself to a whisper before he continued. " Daniel what the heck do you think your doing sneeking up on me like that? " he inquired as he turned toward the now frightened man. " We.....well i was gonna ask you about the relevance of ....."  
he was cut off by a very frustrated Jack. "DAN.......Daniel "  
he said once again quieting himself to a whisper. " will you hush?! i don't care about the revalence of....whatever it was you were talking about...I was trying to figure out where..  
who is making that noise. " he expresed in anger. "O...oh ya who IS making those noises? "  
" Well I dunno Daniel that's what I was trying to figure out before YOU interrupted me."  
" Lets just get on with this shall we?! " Jack asked  
" ya sure ok Jack. " they moved forward at a turtle's pace being sure not to alert whoever it was who was making those...interesting noises. As they drew closer to the source of the sounds they started to hear not only moaning but yelling. Whoever it was was yelling things like YES, and OOOH YEAH yup weird things like that....thing that make your think twice about going any further. Finally they were inches away from the source of the noise when Jack stopped mid step and turned to his curious friend. " Hey Jack why'd ya stop? "  
Daniel asked in a quiet but curious tone. " This is it Danny! " he said " what's it Jack? "  
" were about to find the most enbarassing moment in SGC history! "  
" I thought that time when Teal'c took that video of you in the shower on that alien planet then showed it to the entire base was the most embarassing moment in SGC history! "  
He said in a smug tone. " Ha ha ha ya that was pret.....HEY!!! that's not funny Daniel! "  
suddenly the moaning stopped for a split second then continued.  
Jack and Daniel let out a sigh of relief. " Close. " " Ya ...too close. "  
Seconds before they turned the corner that would reveal the source of the sounds they started to hear furious squeaking noises. " If their......then why are there squeaking noises? " Jack asked Daniel in curiosity. " Maybe there's only one of them. "  
They quieted themselves and slowly rounded the corner.  
They finally reached the source of the sounds. As it turns out it was Samantha Carter making the odd noises. " SAM!!! " Jack exclaimed. Sam abruptly spun around on her heels and shouted... " WHAT WHO!...uh sir wha - what are you doing....here. "  
" Wow Carter i never thought you could make noises like that. "  
" I ... it's not what you think! I swear it's not! "  
" Then what exactly is it Sam?! Well why were you making those  
weird.....suggestive sounds? "  
" Well I uhhhh it's not..... "  
" Spit it out Sam! " " Well I.......I was making love to my...math...sir.  
Thats why i was making those noises. " " You were.....oook i'm gonna go now. "  
" Uhhh ok sir.....bye. " Sam said in an ever weakening tone as Jack walked out of the room...Daniel following close behind.  
" Eh oh well....men who needs um! Now where were we? Ah oh yes right...here. "  
Sam casually goes back to her work as if nothing had happened. As for Jack and Daniel...  
They got about to the elevator just out of Sam's earshot....then they cracked up laughing.  
" Ahahahahahaaaaaaa she was making LOOOVE to her MATH!!! oooh that is too funny...wait till the guys up in control hear about this. "

Suddenly Sam wakes up. " Ok that was....weird.....but still, I do love my math!!!

well there you have it my friends the story of two men, one woman, and her love for math.

THE END!

Note: possesion is 9/10 of the law. take my story without permission and my foot will be 9/10 of the way up your $$!

( this story is copyright me! sammylady, kishke's place, salvac, katana melos, and any other alias that i might have forgoten. it is not to be tampered with in any way or posted anywhere unless i myself have posted it or given you permission to post it somewhere. it is not to be printed, or reproduced in any way. if this story is reprodusced without my persission there will be consequences. )


End file.
